In the Blue of Evening
In the Blue of Evening is the tenth episode of Fantendo - Turning Point, and the tenth episode of Season 1. In this episode, the team work with a Spirit Council member to track down a villainous gangster ghost from Little Earth. Reception has been (TBA). Plot A spirit is flying through Little Earth at night happily, drinking a Dreadful Soul and blindly floating across town, with no one in his way. Suddenly, a jar slams down on the spirit. The spirit pinballs across the jar, but finds that he can't escape. He looks up to find a skeleton in a jacket who tells the spirit that he can help him, or stay stuck forever, and the spirit reluctantly complies. Henry is shown sleeping peacefully at his desk when he is woken up by a smack on the back of his head from Barbara, who gives him a cup of coffee. He drinks it slowly and she asks him what they've found out about the Saviors. He replies that they are at a roadblock as far as the Saviors, and that although Donnie is advising them now, he has given all he knows. Vincent, meanwhile, is on the case, investigating a leftover box of Ignitris in the hands of the remnants of Sanitas' gang. He sneaks into a warehouse and heads to the box and retrieves it. Vincent is headed to exit, when he hears a terrible screeching noise. He sighs, puts the box down, and runs up the warehouse stairs to see what the noise was. Once there, he sees a gang member on the floor in a fetal position. He runs over to him and begins to roughly interrogate him, but sees that the man is stuck mumbling to himself and looking blankly at the wall. Vincent sighs and turns him over, heading further up the stairs where he sees a cloaked figure. Vincent runs over to the cloaked figure who, in a low voice, commands that the leftover members attack Vincent. They do so, and Vincent knocks them all out swiftly with a few punches. Vincent anonymously calls them in to the police, but finds that the cloaked figure is gone. Vincent heads out the door, and realizes that the box of Ignitris was taken as well. Frusterated, Vincent heads back to the HQ and tells them what happened, stating that he thinks a Savior stole it and that they need to recover the box quickly for their and everyone else's sake. Robert sadly states that as of now, they are sitting ducks and have to wait until the Saviors make their move. As they speak, Henry gets a call from a contact talking about an explosion in the woods. The five drive out there, and find various fallen trees and a trail of footsteps that they follow. They follow the steps, and eventually see a cloaked figure. Vincent runs up to him, but he quickly disappears. Vincent and Barbara scramble around to find him, Henry gets out some infared goggles, and Robert searches around quietly. Mary yells that they need help, and the figure appears. The figure takes off his cloak and sighs, revealing himself as a blue being. He introduces himself as "Blue", and they all slowly put down their weapons. Robert asks him if he could come in for a few questions, but he says he's busy looking for another cloaked being like him, under the authority of the "Spirit Council". Vincent asks if this being can disappear at will and command people, and Blue says he can. Robert proposes that they work together. Blue tells them that they are out of their league, but Barbara tells him that the cloaked being has something that they need. Blue reluctantly agrees to help them, and they head back to the HQ so Blue can explain who he is and who the cloaked being is. Blue tells them that the cloaked being is, like him, a spirit from a realm known as the Spirit Universe, from a small city in Spirit Universe named "Little Earth" that resembles the mortal world. Blue explains that the cloaked being is a gangster who goes by the name "Rib-Grinder", and that he has long aspired to visit the mortal world, and that he has kidnapped a spirit that has allowed him to do so. Vincent recaps that a ghost gangster armed with an explosive chemical is on the loose in New York City, and the others shrug. Vincent sighs and Blue goes on to say that he's probably looking for a gang to use, so Vincent, Barbara, and Blue head off into the city to find him while Henry and Mary work on a way to contain him. TBA Quotes TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA